Pidiendo una cita
by Eliza20
Summary: Aang decide pedirle una cita a Katara, pero nadie le dijo qué tan complicado podía llegar a ser. Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro "Las Cuatro Naciones".


**_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro "Las Cuatro Naciones"_**.

_**Disclaimer:**__** Avatar: Last Airbender no me pertenece.**_

* * *

_**Pidiendo una cita**_

_**Para mi Amiga Invisible: Nefertari Queen.**_

* * *

— Eh… Yo… —titubeó Aang frente a su espejo, por segunda vez— Katara ¿quieres tener una cita conmigo?

El joven maestro aire se encontraba nervioso, aún más de cómo estaba cuando enfrentó a Ozai. Sus manos le sudaban y estaba al borde de algún colapso. Pensó que sería fácil pedirle a ella que tuvieran una cita, pero no.

No quería que nada saliera mal cuando lo hiciera, por lo que había estado ensayando desde el día anterior cómo podría pedírselo.

Armándose de valor salió de su recámara, dándose cuenta de que era temprano. Se encontraban en el palacio de la Nación del Fuego a pedido de Zuko, por lo que el desayuno probablemente ya estaba servido. El maestro fuego del avatar había insistido en que se quedaran en el palacio para pasar la primavera, por lo que cada uno decidió tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones de sus respectivas labores.

Entrando al comedor, notó que Zuko y Sokka ya se encontraban allí.

— Buenos días —saludó nervioso el avatar.

— Buenos días, Aang ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Zuko notando el estado de ánimo de su anterior pupilo.

— Si, me encuentro perfectamente ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? —dijo sonriendo forzadamente, lo que resultó extraño para los otros dos pero decidieron no comentar nada más. Seguramente eran "cosas de avatar".

— Buenos días a todos —saludó la joven maestra agua acompañada por Toph.

— ¡Hasta que llegaron! Ya tenía hambre y Zuko no me dejaba empezar hasta que todos estuvieran aquí —gruñó Sokka.

Ignorando el comentario del chico boomerang, ambas se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares y procedieron a comer. Las charlas entre ellos siempre eran amenas, recordando eventos pasados o riéndose de ellos mismos. Eran una gran familia a pesar de todo.

Ya era mediodía, todos se encontraban en el patio del palacio, disfrutando del sol. Aang desvió su vista hacia su novia, debía de actuar antes de que alguno de sus amigos les interrumpiera.

— Katara… ¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó nervioso.

— Claro, Aang.

Aang tomó su mano, llevándola lejos de cualquiera de las miradas inquisidoras –pero sobre todo burlescas- de sus amigos. Quería hablar a solas con ella, esperando que eso sea suficiente para calmar sus nervios. Se sentaron en la grava, viendo el cielo, totalmente despejado.

— ¿Quieres…? —había comenzado Aang, pero llegó Sokka corriendo, interrumpiéndolos.

— Chicos, acaba de llegar Iroh, debemos ir a recibirlo.

— Vamos Sokka, hace mucho que no veo a Iroh —respondió su hermana para luego levanta y voltea a ver al joven maestro aire— ¿No vienes?

— ¿Eh? Ah, claro.

Resignado, se levantó y siguió a los dos hermanos de la tribu agua.

…

— Es ahora o nunca —pensó el avatar.

El palacio se encontraba vacío, era una oportunidad única. Zuko había salido con Mai a una reunión importante del consejo, Sokka llevó a Toph a recorrer la ciudad y Iroh había vuelto al Reino Tierra. Solo quedaban los sirvientes, pero no le impedirían que por fin le pidiese salir.

Se encaminó hasta el jardín del palacio, donde probablemente se encontraba. Mientras caminaba se ponía a pensar en todo lo que había pasado con ella, desde los malos a los buenos momentos. Ella era una de las pocas personas que creyó en él todo el tiempo, aún cuando creía que no podría lograr sus objetivos. Fue su impulso para superarse y eso adoraba de ella, tenía el don de ver el lado positivo de las cosas, no importaba que tan mal estuviera la situación.

Al doblar la última esquina pudo verla, practicando agua control. Se veía impresionante manejando su elemento, lo hacía de una manera tan natural que parecía que el agua era parte de ella. Tal vez si lo era.

Se acercó con cuidado, no queriendo distraerla. Se veía tan absorta en lo que hacía que no parecía darse cuenta de su presencia.

— ¡Hola Aang! —exclamó alguien detrás suyo, dándole un buen susto.

— ¿Suki? —preguntó el maestro aire. Frente suyo estaba la guerrera Kyoshi— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Vine a ver a Sokka, me dijo que estaba viviendo aquí —Suki miró a sus alrededores— ¿Sabes dónde está ahora?

— Creo que llevó a Toph a recorrer la ciudad.

— ¿Podrías llevarme con ellos? Yo tampoco conozco la Nación del Fuego —pidió la no maestra.

— Yo… —volteó a ver a donde había visto a Katara antes de la repentina llegada de Suki, pero ya se había ido— Claro, te llevo.

…

Luego de dos intentos fallidos, Aang decidió que como sea se lo diría ese día. Ya tenía la mayor parte planeada, solo tenía que esperar el momento correcto.

Todos estaban reunidos en el jardín ya que era un día soleado. Aang se acercó a ellos, nervioso, situación que aprovechó Toph.

— Pies ligeros, tienes el pulso acelerado ¿estas nervioso por alguna razón? —comentó, llamando la atención de todos.

— No, claro que no ¿Por qué estaría nervioso?

Toph rió, su pulso se había acelerado aún más.

— Lo que tú digas —diciendo esto se fue a seguir platicando con los demás.

Tímidamente se acercó a Katara, quien estaba recostada en el césped.

— Katara… Quería hablar contigo.

— Claro… Oh ¿era lo mismo de la anterior vez? Lamento haberte interrumpido, pero es que Iroh había llegado y hace mucho que no lo veíamos —se excusó la maestra agua— Bueno, dime ¿de qué se trata?

— Yo… quería preguntarse si…

— Katara, Aang ¡Ty Lee nos acaba de invitar a una función del circo donde trabajaba antes! ¡Y la función comienza en unos minutos! —dijo Sokka al llegar hasta ellos sujetando los boletos de entrada, acompañado de los demás quienes ya se disponían a irse.

— Qué amable de su parte. Ahora mismo vamos… —respondió ella.

Se detuvo al ver el rostro de Aang, parecía que estaba frustrado o enojado.

— Adelántense chicos, yo iré después —terminó de decir.

Los demás se fueron, emocionados de por fin tener algo de diversión.

— ¿Qué decías Aang?

— He estado tratando de decírtelo, Katara —dijo el avatar— pero cada vez que quiero hacerlo, alguien llega y arruina todo. ¿Por qué es tan difícil pedirte una cita?

Cuando supo que había hablado de más se sonrojó. En ese mismo momento deseó que se lo hubiera llevado el aire, por la vergüenza que sentía . Katara, al darse cuenta de todo, sonrió. Ahora entendía todo: desde la pregunta hace unos días hasta que lo vió detrás de esa pared, observándola. Todo ese tiempo quiso preguntárselo pero no pudo.

— ¡Aang! ¡Claro que sí! —dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla al joven maestro.

Sin duda, el esfuerzo había valido la pena.

* * *

_**N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Espero haber llegado a tiempo con la historia. No saben cuánto pasé para terminarla, no manejo muy bien ATLA y tuve que amanecerme en diciembre, pero valió la pena.**_

_**Nefertari: Espero que te guste esta historia, traté de verdad de hacerla como la pediste. Te mando muchos saludos.**_

_**Saludos a todos los que pasen por aquí y en especial a mi AI.**_

_**Eliza20.**_


End file.
